I Need You
by yorukefan
Summary: Yoruichi goes back to her manor in soul scoiety for some memories. But why is Byakuya there!


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime used in this fanfiction or any of the characters used.

--

"I need you"

"Yoruichi-san!" An orange-haired boy screamed at me. We were in front of the senkai-mon, ready to go back to the soul

society after saving Rukia. I was too busy daydreaming. I wanted to go back, to the Shihoin estate just to see my old room.

It was not vacated, in honor of my memory. I smiled. I waved off Ichigo and everyone. I was going back, to say goodbye. I

flash stepped to the Shihoin manor waving at the guards who still recognized me and bowed. I laughed. I stopped in front of

my "room" as a noble; my room was well…abnormally large. I stepped inside the 2 huge doors. I was here. I took in the

scent of the place; it still smelled like my favorite flowers, Chinese bellflowers. I walked along the big corridor, until I made it

too my bed. I squealed with joy. I jumped and landed on top of it. I lay down and swung my legs like a schoolgirl. This felt

great… But then I heard something. Someone was behind my bedroom door. I got up from the bed and slowly made my way

to the door. I put my ear against it, and took out an anken just in case. I slowly opened the door. But when I did, someone

grabbed my by the neck and threw me to the bed under them pointing a sword against my neck. I grabbed the persons

wrist encircled around my neck trying to pull it off. "Damn you…" I looked up to see the mans face, surprisingly, the intruder

was…Byakuya. My eyes widened. "Byakuya?!" I blinked several times. He took a good look at me. "Y-Yoruichi?!" He let go of

his grip, and took my hand to help me up. I slipped and I fell on top of him on the floor. We both had dumb-founded looks on

our faces. We both said at once. "What are you doing here?!" I got up as well as him and dusted myself off; he had his back

turned to me. "That's my line, Byakuya-bo!" I turned to face him, but he still had his back-turned. I put my hands on my hips

and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in my room?!" I could feel a blush coming to his face. I sneered. "Heh!" He turned to

face me. "What was that for?" "You didn't come to masturbate did you?! I had no idea I had that kind of effect on you!" I

laughed; let's see his reaction to that! He blushed. "I-I would never do such an immoral thing!" "Then why did you come?!

You enjoy the scent of my room? Or is it that you harbor feelings for me and came to sleep in my bed hoping to regain

memories?" I laughed, maybe I was pushing him to far…although, I loved seeing him blush. "I inched closer to him and laid a

hand on his chest and another on his neck and whispered seductively in his ear. "Did you come for something kinky at all,

Byakuya-bo?" I breathed on his neck; he grabbed my waist and crashed me on the bed. I let out a small gasp and he was

on top of me. I was under him arms spread out; he had both arms on each of my sides. He captured me. I sneered. "Now,

what? You're not going to tell me you want me are you?! You probably had enough fun with Hisana!" My own eyes widened

at myself. I can't believe I said that. Where did that come from?! He looked away from me. My eyes narrowed. "Byakuya…I'm

sorry" Before I could say anything else, he put his forehead on mine. My eyes widened in shock. Why did he come?! Why

was he acting like this?! Never in my life had I seen anything like this from him. He was always so self-preserved, and now

he was the one making the moves?! He stared right into my eyes. His lips were so close I could feel his breath tickling me.

He closed his eyes. He touched his lips against mine. Now, I realized, he had me. I was his, and…I wanted to be. My lips

quivered. I longed for his touch. My eyes closed, that showed him he could have his way with me and I wouldn't care. He

smiled. He started rubbing his hands down my body. It sent chills down my spine. I arched my back a bit. He took off my

sweater and laid it to the side and trailed kisses down my stomach. I panted in pleasure. I hated this, I wanted to be

dominant. That was me, I was goddess after all, and I tried to get on top of him, but he stopped my movements with a

breathtaking kiss. I moaned. Then, he looked at me for a second and got off of me. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration.

"What was that?! Weren't you going to take me?" He smiled. He looked at me once more before going to the door and said.

"I did." I screamed in defiance. "No you did not!" He came over to the bed side and kissed me again and rubbed himself

against me. I let out another moan in pleasure. He sneered. "See, I tamed the goddess of flash." He turned to leave. "Wait!"

He turned back. I blushed. I had no shirt on. "You never answered my question. You knew I was going to come but…why did

you?" He came once again and stared into my eyes. He grabbed my chin in his slender hands and whispered in my ear. "I

needed you." No more was said, he left and I was left there in my room. His scent still there. I stayed there till morning then

prepared to go back to the living world. I walked outside of my estate and thought. "I'm glad I was able to see him again." I

smiled. The teacher had become the student. I sneered. "Hah!" "His flash step still leaves much to be desired!" I flash

stepped away. That day will still stay in that room a memory, until the next time, he needs me.

--

AN: How cute! ByakuYoru! I'll be finishing my other fanfic and starting a Yoruichi and Kisuke one also my very own anime and fanfic form! So, all my loyal readers please stay tuned and remember REVIEW! XD


End file.
